Stay
by Soccer-crazy26
Summary: Bad at summary's but... here is one. Austin and Ally have known each other for a while and have always hated each other. But does Austin really hate her as much as she thought?
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fanfic so review any suggestions you have for me!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously dont own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Once again it is the beginning of school after the long summer break. I was actually feeling really good about this year that is until he walked in. Everyone knew who he was and saw him everyday during school year but all the girls still gawked at him like he was the most gorgeous guy in the world and the guys still looked at him with envy and jealousy. I just don't understand, sure he's good looking but he is a complete jerk. Always has and always will be until the world ends, maybe even after that. Let me make things perfectly clear for you, I absolutely and positively hate Austin Moon.

As Austin walked closer he looked at me and gave me his usual morning word, "Dawson".

"Moon" I said copying him as he walked down the hall everyone still watching him as he walked away. The people in the hallway didn't stop watching him until he had turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Ally" I turned around knowing exactly who that piercing shriek came from. It came from my best friend Trish who I hadn't seen all summer because she was away visiting some of her family in Mexico.

I turned around with huge grin on my face immediately getting a huge Trish hug that nearly crushed my bones.

"Damn girl you look good." Trish has a semi bad potty mouth and no matter how hard I try she wont stop. So over the summer I decided to just ignore her language.

"Thanks Trish" Over the summer I ended up getting tan and I also got a little more fit from carrying around the heavy boxes full of instruments up and down the stairs at sonic boom. I also had a lot of time too myself because my dad was at a tuba convention and then some other conventions I could really care less abou. He was away for the whole summer he just came back last night.

"You look good to, Mexico did good for you." I explained in a cheery tone.

"Thanks. Well I better get going so I know where all my classes are, see you later."

While Trish walked away I put my headphones in and listened to Thrift shop by Macklemore I started to sing it under my breath.

_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome_

I usually don't like songs like this but I actually really like this one. I cant help but like it, it's so catchy.

_Walk into the club like what up? I got a big cock_

_I'm just pumped up off some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe is so damn frosty_

_The people like "Damn, that's a cold ass honky"_

_Rolling in hella deep, headed to the mezzanine_

_Dressed in all pink except my gator shoes, those are green_

_Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me_

_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like sheets, piss_

_But shit, it was 99 cents, buy it, cop it and washing it_

_'Bout to go and get some compliments, passing up on those moccasins_

_Someone else has been walking in, bummy and grudgy, fucking it_

_I am stunting and plus it is saving money and I'm hella happy_

_That's a bargain bitch, I'mma take your grandpa style_

_I'mma take your grandpa style, no for real, ask your grandpa_

_Can I have his hand-me-dow-_

I realized I had my eyes closed so I opened them up but it was already to late, I saw a chest. It was very well defined and I know because I ran straight into it and fell right on my butt.

* * *

**I know its really short but Im new on this and wasent really sure what you all liked. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the story Disclaimer: i obviously dont own Austin and Ally. So dont sew!**

* * *

After I fell I grabbed my things and was about to apologize until I saw who it was. It was Austin, and I would never apologize to him so I just turned away and tried to leave. That is until a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

It was of course Austin and a he had a look in his eyes that told me I should have ran instead of walked away. "Were do you think your going Dawson?" He looked at me with the same look in his eyes.

To class, is there a problem? I asked looking at him like he was stupid for not knowing the answer to that. He gave me his normal cocky smirk and said, not without apologizing for being so inconsiderate and not watching where you were going therefore bumping into me.

I'm not going to, but just then I was cut off by the warning bell. I didn't want to apologize to him but I also didn't also didn't want to break my perfect attendance that I have had since kindergarten.

I didn't realize I was mentally arguing with myself until I was cut off by Austin.

"Ummmmm so are you going to apologize to me or are we going to stand here all day, because I have no problem waiting that long." He took his book bag off and sat down looking very comfortable. He looked up at me and I saw he wasn't going to give up.

"ok, ok." Austin, I apologize for running into you without apologizing, now can I go?"

Austin looked surprised that I gave in so quickly but quickly recovered asnd put his cocky smirk back on saying, "Sure I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect attendance record. He walked away with a smirk on his face as I turned around and dashed to class.

* * *

I got there right before the late bell and sat down next to an empty seat thinking no one else would gbe coming. I'm usually not wrong but man was I this time, Austin walked in and scanned the classroom. He smirked eyeing the seat next to me, starting to walk towards but was soon stopped by the teacher who said, "Why are you late mister..?"

"Ahhhh... Moon, and I'm late because I had to use the restroom," Austin said with a smile on his face.

I see well you will still have to serve detention later today the teacher got a pad with detention slips wrote some words and gave it to Austin.

The smile went straight off of Austin's face and onto mine then Austin took the slip walked over and sat  
down at the seat next me slumping over with a frown on his face.

The teacher didn't seem to like Austin very much and I thought to myself that this w as going to be a good year. Just then Austin tapped my shoulder smirked and told me he was going to have fun in this class.

Please withdraw my previous statement. This was going to be a horrible year. I really hope Austin wasn't in anymore of my classes.

* * *

**Ok so i know my chapters are really short but there going to be getting longer and longer so dont give up on me yet :) Andif any of you have questions of any sort or any ideas for later chapters you can just PM me or something sooooo... thanks for reading and a reason for not giving up on me is so i dont cry. I dont think you want that to happen... well at least i hope you dont.**

**LAter... from ME! aka the author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well in this chapter i have decided to add some Austin POV. I'm sorry its been so long and how short it is but i hope i made up for it with what ive written so enjoy and REVIEW! **

* * *

Ally POV

I really hate being wrong because I'm almost always right. This year I'm not starting off to great on the getting this right area. He was in all of my classes. I'm just glad he didn't sit next to me in the rest of my classes. He sat with his little buddies who were always giving me glares. I hated all of them so much. Well, all except one. His best friend Dez was actually nice and would always give me sad and apologetic looks when Austin was being a jerk to me. Sometimes he would even come over to me after and apologize and tell me he doesn't really mean it. I never believe him when tells me that though because Austin really does look like he means it when says mean things.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGG. I jumped at the sound of the bell forgetting that I was in class.

I went to my locker feeling happier than I have all day because... Wait for it... the school day is almost over. I usually love school but today I'm just not feeling it. This year has started of horrible and it is just beginning.

I stop my mental rant and started walking home thinking that the day was over and nothing else could go wrong. I put my headphones in and started to look for a song not really paying much attention to where I was going. You would think I would have learned from earlier today but I guess I haven't because the same thing happened again. As I was turning the corner I ran right into Austin... again. Could this day get any worse?

Before he could say any thing I ran off not wanting the same incident to happen again. I don't think I could apologize to him twice in on day. I mean it would be like the world ending. But little did I know that I had left the most important thing in my life behind. At least not until I got home and then I had a severe heart attack.

* * *

Austin POV

When I ran into ally I couldn't help but feel the irony. I mean she absolutely hates me and this is the second time today she's ran into me. Before she could say anything to me she ran off probably to embarrassed to talk to me again. I started to walk back home when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a little brown book. As I picked it up studying the cover and I noticed initials in pink writing on the cover. As a matter of fact they were Ally's initials. This must be her book. I was more curious than ever at the juicy things that could be in it. So I did what any normal person would do and opened only planning to read a little bit but that's before I read some of the amazing songs she had written were just so good I needed to read more. I had no clue how talented she was. But then I got to a journal entry.

_Dear journal/songbook ,_  
_Austin is such is ass all he does is torment me and I can't help but wonder why he hates me so much. Does he ever think about other people's feelings when he says mean things to people or how it may affect them when they we home. No matter how strong they seem at that moment how they may cry themselves to sleep wondering... how someone could be so mean?_

_Well as always, _

_ Ally_

Reading this was like a slap to the face and it really made me think about all the people I had hurt. I had never thought about how much I truly hurt them and most importantly Ally. How does she think I hate her so much when honestly I think I love her.

* * *

**Once again i know its short and im working on trying to make them longer but i just wanted to update! It a little longer than usual though so... YAYYYYY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote another chapter because i haven't updated for awhile and i felt really happy with all the follows and favorites and that some people reviewed soooooo... here is chapter 4. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Austins POV**

I walked home with Ally's songbook in hands not even wanting to open it again because my head was still swimming with thoughts about what she had previously written.

_How could someone be so mean?_

Those were the words that repeating and honestly I didn't know. I didn't want Ally to think of me like that so I decided to change. I was going to start with Ally. I was going to make her not hate me. As I reached the front steps of my house I had already started to devise a plan. When I went to open the door I remembered about her songbook slash journal thing and the plan completely changed. Was better than the other one? I have no clue but I guess I was going to find out tomorrow.

But Austin didn't know just how bad Ally was freaking out about her songbooks sudden disappearance.

* * *

I woke up with a horrible neck pane and when my eyes opened saw were I had fallen asleep. I had fallen asleep working on my plan. My face was in Ally's songbook and I was still sitting at my desk. I looked at the alarm clock and saw I had over slept and had to be at school in school in ten minutes I jumped up changed my shirt brushed my teeth and ran out my house grabbing the songbook and my book bag on the way out.

I saw Ally at her locker talking to Trish. I waited until Trish was gone because that girl is too scary. When it was just Ally I walked up to Ally handing her the book gave her a small smile.

I found this when you ran into me was all I said and as I walked away the words and song I wrote for her went through my head.

_ " I Wish"_

_(Na na na na na) [2x]_

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_(Na na na na na)_

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_(Na na na na na) [2x]_

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_'Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you'll call later on_

_'Cause you wanna say good night_

_'Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_I'm sorry for how I've treated you and all those words are true I just didn't know how to say them. Ive found out that the only reason why I'm so mean to you is because I don't know how to express my feelings and when I do get tongue tied mean and completely untrue things come out. I wrote this last night because when those are the things I felt last year when I saw you with Dallas. I am so sorry and I will change._

_-Austin_

As I went through all my classes I saw Ally and I guessed she hadn't read it yet because she didn't say anything to me.

As I looked at ally all good feelings drained from my body because I saw her flipping through her songbook as she landed on the page I watched the color drain from her face. When she finished she looked at me with tear brimmed eyes. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the class not caring about the weird looks people gave her.

I was debating in my head but didn't care what people thought so I got up and followed her out the class and just like her I didn't care about the way people were looking at me.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

How could he do this to me?

We have hated each other for so long so I didn't know what to think when I read that. I was now in the music room playing a random tune on the piano when I felt someone walk into the room. I turned around and saw Austin standing in the door way.

"That was beautiful," I looked away and mumbled a thanks. He walked over and grabbed a guitar from the corner of the room and started tuning it. When he was finished he looked at me with a very sincere and honest look.

"Let me play you the song" he cleared his throat and started singing, playing the song beautifully on the guitar. As he did this I felt a weird feeling in my chest.

* * *

**Ok so what do you guys think. I know there relationship is going really fast but they have all these bottled up an think its hate! SO REVEIW! Thanks to the people who reviewed last time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im really sorry for not updating sooner but my computer broke so I had to wait till my birthday to get a new one. But good news is yesterday was my birthday! WO WHO! OK... so I hope youo like my latest chapter. Peace, Love, and Chicken!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ally's P.O.V

As I listened to Austin play the song I had this feeling in my chest expand throughout my whole body making me feel completely warm inside. When he finished the song tears were brimming my eyes and were about to spill over. And when Austin looked up from his guitar to me one finally did fall and landed on my hand. It spread and then slide down my hand and landed on my dark skinny jeans forming a wet spot.

Austin's eyes watched the tear fall and when he looked back up at me I ran. I ran out the music room and out the school not caring about anything just wanting to get away. I ran all the way to the park and saw that no one was there so I sat down on one of the swings a thought about what the hell just happened. Did I really like Austin the way he likes me? I mean a few hours before that I despised him and everything he was or is ugh, I just don't know. I sat there so in thought that I didn't realize someone had been standing there until they touched my arm. I jumped and gave out a strangled gasp and looked up to see who was. It was just Austin looking at me with the corners of his mouth slightly turned up but I could see sadness all over his face.

"Jeez Austin, don't sneak up on me like that I thought you were some kidnapper or rapist… or both."

"Ummmmm really Ally?" "Would a rapist kidnapper gently touch your arm before taking you to his secret lair so he could do his deed?" Austin said while sitting down on the swing next to mine.

"Secret lair?" "You read way to many comic books."

Austin gave me a bewildered look and said, " I do not." His voice sounding squeaky. I gave him a look and he gave up saying "ok, maybe I do."

I laughed at the defeated look on face and shortly after he started laughing along with me. All the previous sadness was completely gone and that made me happy for some reason. As are laughter died down it was replaced by a comfortable silence that didn't last very long. The memory from earlier came back and was reminding us why we were here in the first place instead of school. The silence was getting extremely awkward and uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

"Listen Austin-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was interrupted by Austin.

"Don't worry about it Ally, I know I put this all on you really fast and it must be really overwhelming so… friends?" he asked holding out his hand. A big smile came across my face and I stuck my hand out " friends" I said shaking his surprisingly soft hand. Austin got up and started to walk away."

"Oh and Austin?"

"hmmm?" he said turning around and staring straight into my eyes.

"Thanks for understanding" I said smiling and biting my bottom lip. A wide grin spread across his face.

"No problem, that's what friend are for right?" I laughed at that and said, "Right."

Austin gave me one last look said, "Bye Ally" and ran off, leaving me there with a lot of question racing through my mind.

* * *

**So... you like? Hopefully you do review it up people!**


End file.
